Princess Hope and the Amber Pendant
by ScarlettCatherineMcKnight
Summary: During the Silver Millennium, Molly is Princess Hope and Beryl is her older sister who is engaged to Prince Darien. She must decide if whether or not to support her friend, Serenity or sister, Beryl. She is also stuck on a Solar prince as well!


Princess Hope and the Amber Pendant

Hope- Molly

Serenity- Serena

Beauty- Mina

Strength- Lita

Wisdom- Amy

Courage- Ray

~There was such a time during the Silver Millennium that there was another princess, another love, and another power; far stronger than the powers from the Moon Kingdom and the other planets that surrounded them within the galaxy. Queen Serenity of the Moon was only able to revive those defeated in battle to the next life...but it was the queen from Earth who planned the rest and with the help of her youngest daughter in defeating the evil queen, the link between earth and the moon have been inseparable both in legends and also, through an unspeakable friendship.~

It was the time of the Silver Millennium and there was to be a royal ball held in honor of Princess Serenity's birthday party. Queen Serenity invited all of the young princesses and their mother queens as they were all very close and much like part of the family.

One of the invitations was delivered to a small, pleasant planet filled with rich life, clear waters, and crisp air; Earth.

As the delicate moon glow parchment touched the fingertips of the feminine figure standing alone by her windowsill, the other hand gently unrolled the pearly scripture and her eyes glanced throughout at the fluent handwriting.

With one swift tug the parchment rolled back into place and she placed it neatly on one of her tabletops, which were adorned with pots filled with large yellow chrysanthemums and white magnolias. Butterflies that ranged from light yellow to hunter green fluttered everywhere about the earthen palace and the clear sunlight hit through the crystal windows perfectly making it seem like a peaceful refuge rather than a large and formal palace.

The woman's heels clicked softly against the clay colored floors; those shimmering amber colored heels.

Once she reached her destination, she tapped the back of one of her fingers against the door and then waited for an answer.

"Come in!" a deep and sultry, but young voice answered from the other side.

The woman smiled and opened the door and then stepped in to greet two young girls sitting in what looked like a garden room with numerous clay or crystal pots and vases, peonies and gardenia's covering every inch of the pots and even the ceilings shed their petals lightly making the room appear to be raining of petals, and the pillows and carpeting in and around the room were soft, plush, and of earthen colors such as amber, chocolate, gold, and garnet.

One of the girls, the oldest of the two, glanced up from the pillow in which she was sitting and smiled wide.

"What is it, mother?" she asked.

The girls' mother, who was in fact, Queen Hope of the planet Earth, smiled in return. She was of medium height and was adorned in a long burnt yellow empire styled gown with chrysanthemums as a decor along the hems of her dress. Around her arms was a shining sash of deep brown which was just a shade darker than her long and waving deep auburn hair. A light yellow chrysanthemum embellished one side of her waving locks and around her head was a golden circlet with an amber crescent moon just shimmering as much as the sun and better than any crown or tiara ever created for a queen.

"I've wonderful news, my daughters! I've just received an invitation from your best friend, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom! Her mother is throwing a birthday party and they've invited us to attend the ball in our finest gowns!" she watched the two girls look and smile at one another. "So be sure to look your best, and Beryl?" she watched the older of the girls face her with a happy expression. "I think you should invite your new betrothed and his guardians to the ball to where everyone can meet your future husband. Queen Serenity would be most pleased if she were to meet him first."

The young girl in the strapless garnet colored gown and the long flowing red hair nodded her head and left the garden room immediately to invite her new beloved and to find the perfect dress to wear for the evening.

The youngest girl glanced off in the direction her oldest sister, her expression went from excitement to a sudden glimpse of sadness.

Queen Hope went to her daughter and knelt before her.

"Is something wrong, Princess Hope?" she asked.

The girl, with her short wavy hair pulled back in a flowery bunch and her wide blue eyes sparkling in some form of concern, merely nodded her head and looked to her mother.

"No, I'm fine. I was just...wondering what I could wear." she sighed and still tried to conceal her worries. Queen Hope smiled while lifting herself from the ground and started out of the room herself.

"I'm sure you will be the bell of the ball, my Hope." and she winked and shut the door behind her leaving Princess Hope to sit alone, thinking of the horrors that may come of the ball tonight if her sister, Beryl were really to bring 'him' to meet Princess Serenity in person...

The Moon Kingdom was already festive; orchestra's played, sparkling wine was served, and everyone was dressed in their finest gowns or robes and glistening in diamonds and gold.

The stars twinkled out by the gardens where all the princesses met up to wait for Princess Serenity. Each of them held a small box that was wrapped in splendid bows or ribbons to give to her for her birthday. They whispered and laughed amongst one another while eligible bachelors eyed them from afar and admiring their own unique beauty.

The princesses did not seem to mind them, however, and continued their chatting until one of them stopped and eyed in the direction where the guests were dropped off.

"Look!" Princess Strength of Jupiter cried out. "It's him! The dreamy earth prince that Princess Serenity was telling us about! I knew he would show up!"

All of the girls giggled and watched as the prince and his four friends, who were just as handsome, exited their transport. They all stood still as if they were waiting for someone. Suddenly the other transport from earth arrived. Out stepped Queen Hope in her same attire while her two daughters exited one after the other. Princess Hope exited first, her beauty did not go unnoticed even by the other princesses who were awed by her splendid Peridot colored gown and shiny amber earrings, but the solemn look on her face seemed to be extremely obvious as well.

The princesses looked concerned for their friend and were about to greet her until they watched Princess Beryl, the long ruby haired beauty leave stealthily from her transport in a long, form fitting gown of black ebony and raven feathers. Her hair was adorned in onyx beads.

The moment that Beryl walked forth to the earth prince and held his arm with both of hers and leaned her head against it longingly, the princesses were jealous, flustered, and shocked. None of them knew the earth prince and Beryl were together in this way and on Serenity's birthday! They weren't sure how Princess Serenity would handle this or how they could even tell her. Somehow the gifts they bought and held for her suddenly meant nothing now.

Beryl tugged her beau along and noticed the other young princesses glancing in her direction.

Hm they're just jealous, she thought to herself, that I, Princess Beryl, shall be married before them and to the most handsome prince in this galaxy!

"My sisters!" Beryl answered in a sticky sweet tone just to mock some of the princesses she secretly despised. "I'm so happy I could make it! Oh? I see you've noticed my fiancee! This is Prince Darien from the Palace of Heavenly Guardians. These are his friends, Prince Malachite, Prince Zoisite, Prince Jadeite, and Prince Nephrite. Each of them are his warriors and friends at arms. I hope you shall make them all feel at home here at the Moon Kingdom as we all should."

At first none of the princesses seemed to answer back. They did nod their heads graciously to Darien and his friends, but they couldn't feel words come to their mouths soon enough.

Beryl gazed into Darien's raven eyes and smiled. "Well, I suppose now that you have met my groom-to-be, it should only be fitting that I introduce him to the birthday girl. I wouldn't want her to feel left out that I've told you all before her." and she and Darien left with his friends following them. Hope stayed behind, the deep expression on her face grew worse.

"Princess Hope?" Princess Courage from Mars began. "What's happened? I thought Beryl wasn't ready to marry and now all of a sudden...this?"

"Yeah." Princess Beauty from Venus became just as suspicious as Courage. "Now that Serenity found her dream prince, Beryl suddenly has a change of heart."

Princess Hope shook her head in disagreement. "That's where you're wrong, girls." she started. The other princesses looked stunned or appalled. "Beryl really is in love with him. She says she's never felt this way about anyone in her life. She says he makes her feel light hearted and free spirited. She knows that not too many of the princesses are fond of her so she's never invited to a lot of their parties like I am. She's lonely and when mother introduced us to Darien and his friends, her whole world changed." once she said her piece, the other princesses, Princess Courage included, looked sad and felt rather guilty for thinking so terribly of Beryl when maybe all she wanted was love. Hope finished. "I'm just worried about her, but I'm also worried about Serenity. I know she and Darien have been seeing each other and Darien has just proposed to Beryl the other night after a feast. Don't get me wrong, Serenity is my best friend, I would never want to let her down, but, I just can't let her hurt my sister. She's been through so much and after our father died. She knew him better than I did. She deserves to be happy and if Serenity turns this all around and tries to make Darien pick sides, I-I-I don't know what I would do!" Hope felt tears brim at her eyes in fear of having to betray one or the other, her sister or best friend.

The other princesses glanced at one another and nodded in support of Hope's decision. Courage and Beauty hugged Hope tightly while Strength and Wisdom of Mercury, stood beside one another and only wondered what they would say to Princess Serenity and how. Either way it wouldn't be easy.

As if matters couldn't have been worse, Princess Serenity ran into the garden to meet up with the others. Her smile was wide and free and her eyes were bedazzled like shooting stars.

"Princesses!" she called out to them and ran their way, her long flowing white gown seemed to float like feathers around her. "I'm so sorry I held you up! I just wanted to tell you something wonderful! My dream prince, Prince Darien, he's coming tonight! Maybe tonight he'll propose to me and then I can plan our wedding! Oh, the cake will be so tall and have roses and ribbons on it! I'll have all my bridesmaids wear long, flowing pink gowns, and Hope," she walked up to her and held both her hands. "You'll be my Maid of Honor!"

Hope burst into tears the moment she saw Serenity and heard her speak those kind words as if this fantasy was already coming true and like Beryl was never in the picture. Part of her wished this was true so she wouldn't feel so torn, but she knew this wasn't reality and so she turned away from Serenity and tried not to make a fool of herself by holding in her sniffles and cries.

The other princesses remained silent while watching Serenity try to calm Hope down, but Hope seemed lost for words and just lost overall. Serenity was confused. She didn't know what she said or did, but she apologized to Hope thinking that maybe she let out too much information for one night and that Hope became too emotional.

"What's the matter with her?" Serenity asked.

The others said nothing at first, but Princess Courage of Mars stepped closer to Serenity and took one of her hands in hers.

"Um, Serenity? We need to have a talk." she started to lead Serenity away from the crying Hope. Princess Wisdom came along with them while Princess Strength and Beauty stayed behind to watch over Hope.

Once Courage, Wisdom, and Serenity were away from the rest of the group, Serenity glanced to the others in confusion and angst.

"Girls, what is it? What's the matter with Princess Hope? I'm really worried about her!" Serenity genuinely asked.

Courage got right down to it. She explained everything to Serenity, no matter the penalty. She loved Serenity as a sister and they were best friends next to the friendship Serenity had with Hope, but Courage knew that Serenity could sometimes be an airhead and a daydreamer that never took reality into consideration sometimes. She would tell her the truth about Beryl, Darien, their future marriage and the difficult time that it was all putting Hope through. If Serenity didn't like it or if it made her cry, she would have to get over it. There was nothing she could do...

"Besides..." Courage continued on. "You're forbidden to marry anyone from earth anyways. Earth is off limits to all of the planets. We're supposed to be protecting them not marrying into it. Otherwise our offspring become demi-gods and goddesses and then in later years they will all be mortals and then who will rule our kingdoms?" Courage watched Serenity stand still, her face paused as if in deep thought and not knowing what to say or how to react to the truth of it all.

"Yes." Wisdom responded. "And try to understand that Hope is not turning against you or that she doesn't wish you the same happiness she wishes her sister, but she is trying to stick with the right decision even if it may hurt you. She is only trying to look after you and her sister at the same time. This is probably one of the most difficult choices she's ever had to make." Wisdom finished and watched Serenity lower her head; tears were seen trickling down her face and then dripping onto the silver sculpted ground. "Please don't cry, Serenity. We're not trying to take sides, we only want what's best for you and we want you to be happy, but this isn't the way. It can cause a great amount of trouble and think of Hope. What if you hurt Beryl and then you and Hope may not be friends anymore! I'm certain you would be making yourself look bad if you not only stole Darien away and hurt Beryl, but also doing so anyway without thinking of your best friend resulting in her turning against you anyway."

"She's right, Serenity." Courage answered. "You should stop thinking of your fairy tale dreams and start thinking of the others. If not for Beryl or us, then do it for Hope. Try to understand her pain and stick by her no matter what. I'm sure you'll find a wonderful and even better prince along the way if you make this sacrifice."

"Won't you?" Wisdom folded her hands together beckoning for some kind of life or words to protrude from Serenity's mouth.

Serenity said nothing. She couldn't say anything. Her heart, her dreams, her future groom and king were all crushed. All she could do was cry it all off whether she knew this all to be true or not. If she liked it or believed it to be right or not. Her friends were always there for her and she had to believe they were doing this before she actually got hurt rather than them not say anything and allow her to hurt even more in the future.

Serenity cried, but she nodded it off and slowly but surely headed back to the palace alone while wiping away her tears.

Courage and Wisdom returned to the other princesses side where they said they told her all they could and all they could do now was see if Serenity could truly control herself over what she wants and what shouldn't belong to her...

The ceremony began. Queen Serenity called the royal bakers to bring in the cake. It was a large three tier cake with white and lavender frosting and candied pearls in the center of the large frosted pink roses. Everyone clapped at the beautiful sight as Queen Serenity magically lit all sixteen of the candles with her Crescent Moon Wand.

Princess Serenity sat still with both her hands over her lap and didn't even look at the cake. While everyone was clapping and cheering she looked in the direction where Princess Hope, Princess Beryl, and Prince Darien sat. She watched as Beryl rested her ruby haired head against what should have been her prince. Her knight in shining armor. Her excruciatingly sad and jealous feelings were forced to halt as she glanced over at Hope next, who sat by her sister in the utmost silence and with the most pained look on her pale, blue eyed face.

Serenity felt with just one look at her best friend that she knew this was painful for Hope also. As a princess of the Moon Kingdom and a princess within the galaxy, she knew she had to let Darien go before she either hurt Beryl and Hope or even herself and risk the thought of losing all of her dear friends over her selfish antics.

She blew out her candles, all of them in one blow, and as the smoke swirled away and blended into the air, she couldn't help but look back into Darien's direction...and gaze into those raven eyes. She didn't want to believe it, but at the same time she did, but she could have sworn that he was staring into her eyes the entire time...

Princess Hope quickly left the ballroom after her friend opened her presents and everyone was offered to eat cake or dance. She ran through the gardens alone. No one stood out there much anymore as the guests wanted to dance the night away with their true love.

Princess Hope released a heavy sigh. She was so stressed and irritated over who to support the entire night that she forgot to wish her best friend happy birthday and she wasn't even having fun.

She watched as the other princesses were flirting with those handsome princes that Darien brought with him; Beauty with Malachite, Strength with Nephrite, Courage with Jadeite, and Wisdom with Zoisite. As for her? No one.

No one until...

"Why is a lovely young girl such as yourself alone out here?"

Hope slowly turned her gaze to see the most handsome man in black and gold armor; a gold trimmed deep red cape flowed to the ground behind him. His hair was short and a smokey brown color with hints of burnt orange and his eyes were slanted and surrounded by fan like lashes. His eyes shimmered and the color of ashes. His skin was lightly tanned and it shimmered almost like the tiny dotted stars in the night sky.

She couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. She had never seen this young man before, not in her entire life of being invited to the Moon Kingdom. He was quite stunning and exalted. She quickly looked away from him before giving off the sense that she quite fancied his company so suddenly.

"I- um-I just came out for some fresh air." she answered.

"You are jealous of your friends." he said suddenly in his youthful, slightly deep voice. "They flirt and make fools of themselves to the earth boys knowing full well that they shall suffer the same fate as their Moon princess if not proceeded with caution. Earth men can be so fickle and careless. My kingdom and I have ruled over their planet without the help of any other for centuries. Without us, they are nothing."

Hope glanced at him with narrowed brows. "I'm from earth. Do you think me fickle, weak, and foolish?"

He smiled to her, his thin seductive lips stretched slyly across his slim face. "Of course not. The women of earth can be rather intriguing! Without earth women, some of their planet's greatest hero's would be nonexistent." he turned his body forth to her and bowed after kissing her hand. "I am Prince Solaris, Ruler of the Sun Kingdom, Solaris. I was sent here personally by Queen Serenity herself knowing her intentions as to why, but clearly after spotting her puppy love glances at the earth prince, I see no reason for me to be here now."

Hope's eyes widened while sensing just that; hope. Maybe Serenity could be happy after all. Maybe if she just gave Prince Solaris a chance and she just let Beryl be happy with Darien then everything will return to normal. She smiled for the first time the entire night.

"You've the loveliest smile I've ever seen." Solaris said suddenly. This caught Hope off guard.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Forgive my straight forwardness. I've had no fun or luck about this small rock of a kingdom this whole night. I noticed your elder sister clinging to that weakling earth prince like he were some prize to be won, but my dear, I've noticed you from start to finish. You truly are the prize, the jewel of the galaxy. Perhaps after the party I could schedule some sort of a meeting with you and your queen mother? We should all get to know one another...and I have been meaning to take on an earth woman for a bride for quite some time." he reached for her hand as he watched her making a notion to leave, but as he gazed into her starry blue eyes and kissed her hand, Hope didn't want to confess it, but there was something there between her and the Sun prince that made her heart melt...

Days after the party, Hope lounged around in the garden room playing with the butterflies or staring into the beautiful flowers that grew magically all over the walls and ceilings. Beryl had been planning her wedding to Darien and threw in all the princesses she knew disliked her as the other bridesmaids; Courage, Strength, and Beauty. Of course, she placed her little sister as Maid of Honor.

It felt strange to Hope that for both weddings being planned by Serenity and Beryl that she be picked Maid of Honor. It was as though they both trusted her and could depend on her and right now she felt as if she had failed. She was hoping to find Serenity and hook her up with that dazzling Prince Solaris, but he seemed to have it in for her of all people and she just wanted her sister to finally be with the one man in the universe she could possibly love. Knowing Beryl, she wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but she deserved to be happy like any of the other princesses at the ball a few nights ago. Unfortunately, she and Serenity were not happy at all.

"Hope." Beryl walked in unannounced as Hope gently picked off the petals off of one flower.

"Yes, Beryl?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not bothering you, am I?" Beryl seemed genuinely worried for her sister and so she walked in and stood tall before her. "Why are you so glum lately? I'm getting married and you have been so supportive of it and I really thank you! Is it just making you sad that I may be leaving the palace?"

Hope couldn't stand to tell her the truth so she only nodded her head in agreement. Beryl smiled and lifted her sister up to her feet by pulling her up by her hands.

"Oh, Hope. Everything will be fine. I will always come and see you and check on mother. I've made you my Maid of Honor and picked the best dress for you! And for all that you've ever done for me?" she pulled out a box. "Here. This is for you."

"F-For me?" Hope opened the box slowly. Inside of it sitting splendidly on a burgundy velvet cushion was a square shaped golden brooch surrounded by light yellow pearls and in the center of it was a light blue orb. She opened it up and inside was a large, shimmering amber crystal. Her eyes widened at the beauty and sensed the incredible power it withheld. "It's-it's so lovely!"

"Mother gave this to me long ago after father passed away. She said once he had died we didn't need to use it anymore. I have never called upon its powers so I feel no need for it. After all, I will be marrying Prince Darien who is the keeper of the Crystal of Heaven, the Diamond Crystal. I shall be its keeper and so I entrust this to you, my sister." Beryl hugged Hope and Hope hugged her back.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world, sister." Hope answered sadly. "Don't let anyone take it from you."

Beryl grew slightly suspicious of Hope's behavior especially now. "Hope, what are you saying? Why would anyone want to take my happiness away?" she looked to Hope who said nothing for a long moment. "Hope, what is going on? There's more to you than what you're letting on."

"I don't wish to betray anyone..." Hope knew Beryl was figuring it all out. She didn't want to upset her and only weeks before her wedding.

"Tell me, Hope. If you don't want what you say may happen. I must know, please!"

"...Princess Serenity..." Hope whispered.

Beryl paused, her deep brown eyes brightened a shade. "Excuse me?"

"Serenity." Hope faced her sister now. "She is in love with Darien. I told her it couldn't happen between them and that she should wish you the best. I don't know if she listened to me...because a prince...he told me things have happened otherwise."

Beryl backed away slightly from Hope. Her whole expression went from pure happiness and thinking of her wedding to a possible sabotage by the Moon Princess herself to come and steal her Darien away. All of her plans and dreams will be ruined.

"The petty little Moon Princess? In love with my Darien? Nonsense! I-I heard she was going to be engaged to another prince!" Beryl tried to shy away from this possibility, but the heated jealousy was rising and she wasn't too far from transporting back to the Moon Kingdom and having a private discussion with that immature little princess herself.

Hope shook her head in disagreement. "I spoke with that prince. He said her heart chose another. He felt no reason to be there and so he left..."

She watched Beryl grab her forehead and her eyes pulsating with rage. Hope realized that maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all, but she didn't want to betray her sister.

"I told Serenity I supported you being with Darien and not her, Beryl! Honest! I swear! I-"

"You tell that MOON BRAT that if she comes even one inch near Darien, or even LOOKS at him, I will rip her eyes out, use her hair for a new shawl, and strangle her puny little neck with the hems of her cheaply made gown! I WILL be married to Darien and neither YOU nor HER or her little FRIENDS will do ANYTHING to ruin that! Darien is MINE!" Beryl stormed out of the gardens leaving Hope to fall to her knees in tears. The flower she once held in her hands fell to the ground as well; all of its petals simply fell off...

Hope had to do it. She sent a notice to Prince Darien, to Princess Serenity, her sister, and Prince Solaris to meet her in the Moon Kingdom gardens. She wanted to release her true feelings and end this catastrophe once and for all. She stood alone in the middle of the castle grounds, waiting for her sister and friend and the two mysterious prince's.

Of course, Princess Serenity showed up first. She ran down the stairs in her long, ruffly white dress and her long, moonlight hair was wrapped up in her high pigtails. She walked up to Hope slowly from behind.

"You wished to see me, Hope?" Serenity asked.

Hope turned to face her friend; her light brownish red hair really captured the glow of the moon as her eyes did the stars. Her long flowing gown of pine green which was embellished with her new brooch her sister gave her flowed against the wind and sparkled as such.

"Yes, I did." Hope started.

Serenity sighed softly and wanted to explain everything, afraid more than anything of losing her best friend.

"Hope, you have every reason to be upset with me and to be protective of your sister. I never knew Beryl and Darien were engaged or even together. Had I known then none of this would have ever happened. I never wanted to lose you as a friend or lose your respect or hurt anyone! I just love Darien so much and whether you truly believe it or not, he loves me. He still comes to see me here by my balcony. He doesn't wish to marry your sister and I want your sister to be happy but at the same time it kills me to see my Darien go." her eyes brimmed heavily in tears. "Please don't hate me for loving him! I'll never see him again if it eases you and respect your sister's wishes but please don't hate me or be angry with me for loving him..."

"Serenity!" both the princesses quickly looked in the direction of the voice. Prince Darien entered from behind the rose bushels and ran to Serenity's side and hugged her just a quick. She cried in his arms and held him as though she had been lost forever.

"Darien..." she sniffled. "I can't let you go, but I must!"

"No, Serenity. That's not true!"

"What do you mean, Darien? You're getting married to Princess Beryl. I have to let you go..." Serenity cried.

"If that is what this meeting is about then it comes to an end now. Before I came here to meet you and your friend, I sent Beryl a note telling her that the wedding is off because I am in love with another. You, Serenity. I love you and I want you to be my queen." Darien kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away.

"What?" Hope was stunned. "How could you hurt my sister like this? She depended on you, she loves you!"

"But I do not love her!" Darien held Serenity close as he said this. Regardless of how touching Hope thought this to be, it still angered her at how Darien chose to handle this with her sister.

"You don't deserve my sister, Darien, nor do you deserve my best friend! I respect that she loves you, but I feel you don't return love as you should! You humiliated and completely disrespected my sister and if you didn't love her then why did you ask her to marry you? Is this the only reason you decided to leave earth to visit the other princesses was to play us all for fools? You and Beryl could be happily married by now and Serenity could be engaged to Prince Solaris like her mother planned and we could all get along fine, but you had to drag this on and fool my sister and friend! My sister will not let you go so easily, Darien and THAT was one reason I wanted you here was to warn you..." Hope felt her temper somewhat rising. Serenity worried for her friends well being and silenced Darien before he said anything he would regret.

"But I am not in love with Serenity!" everyone looked in the direction of that voice and saw a black and gold clad gentleman with the smokey hair and soot like eyes. "I have fallen for you, oh princess of the earth..."

"P-Prince Solaris?" Hope gulped and faced Serenity, who smiled graciously to her friend and nodded letting her know it was ok to be truthful at this time.

Solaris walked towards Hope and held both of her hands.

"Darien and I have met up actually, before deciding to meet here. He left the note on your sisters bed and I have met with your mother and asked for your hand in marriage. She said it would be more delightful if we all shared a dinner together and become properly introduced, but only if it pleases you, milady!" he kept his smokey gaze upon her and she faced Serenity and Darien. Seeing them so happy even throughout the drama and sadness made Hope feel rather guilty. She did not want to betray her sister, but something about Serenity's performance tonight made her realize that from earth or from the moon, mortal or immortal, nothing else mattered as long as you were with the one you truly loved. Life would have been miserable for both of them had she supported her cold hearted and selfish sister and kept them apart. How could she even call herself a true friend if she allowed that? Not only that, but she would have denied herself a love of her own; Prince Solaris!

Instead of two loves being separated, they have been combined and Serenity and Hope were finally happy and relieved of all of their worries and loneliness.

"Yes, Prince Solaris. I would be very happy." she smiled and then faced Serenity. "And Serenity? I-I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to turn my back on you, I just thought I was doing the right thing..."

"Don't be upset. Darien and I both forgive you. We know you were just trying to be a good sister." Serenity and Hope hugged one another until...

"You pesky little MOON PRINCESS!" a voice was heard from above them. Everyone faced in the direction of that voice. Shockingly it was Beryl, Darien's friends, Prince Solaris' friends, and a whole army at Beryl's beck and call. "Did you REALLY THINK I would let you get away with this? This is all YOUR fault that Darien has turned away from me! Now you will DIE!" Beryl aimed for Serenity but Darien blocked the attack and rescued her.

Solaris began fighting off Darien's friends and his old warriors as to protect Hope. He defeated Malachite and the other generals with ease, but his own warriors were another story.

"Hm hm hm, thought you could just run away and do as you pleased, ey Prince Solaris?" the leader of the four men with the slightly long golden hair and red eyes spoke.; Aslan.

"Yes, Queen Beryl overheard your conversation with her mother...before she KILLED her!" the only one in the group with the longest hair the color of white and clad in dark gold armor and had light blue eyes spoke in a deep, sultry accented voice; Blaze.

"And you think you can just marry an earthling just like the stupid Moon Princess?" The youngest one of the group shouted out; he had short fluffy orange hair with a red bandana and deep red eyes; Vulcan.

"HA! What a FOOLISH idea! Now feel the wrath of the FIRE WOLF!" Pyris, the light red headed nuisance with the larger red eyes summoned a blast of fire that transformed into a wolf which charged directly for Prince Solaris.

"Feel the strength of my FIRE LION!" Aslan released his fury; a fiery lion bolted towards Solaris alongside the wolf.

"The flash of my FIRE EAGLE!" Vulcan called upon his fiery bird that called magnificently.

"And the splendor of my FIRE TIGER!" Blaze's powers unleashed a stunning striped beast made entirely of fire which roared majestically and almost leading the way to destroy the prince.

Hope cried and called for Solaris to watch out or anything so he wouldn't be destroyed. Suddenly moments later, Solaris called a power so great, that his old comrades powers looked like mere spells compared to his experience.

Hope looked to see a splendid dragon made entirely of fire, breathing fire at the other summoned beasts. They disappeared shortly after and then the dragon aimed his attacks upon the others. Soon after they were killed mercilessly, Hope and Solaris realized that the whole Moon Kingdom was now at war. It was Queen Serenity against Beryl. Unfortunately Beryl was winning. Hope turned and saw that Beryl had succeeded in taking the lives of Darien, Serenity, and all of her princess friends.

"No, what have I done? I should have never told Beryl the truth. I should never have told the others about Darien. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me.." Hope cried into her hands and as she did, the golden brooch upon her dress glowed a brilliant shade of Peridot green.

It opened and formed an amber light. The light formed a feminine figure with fluttering and starry wings. Hope opened her eyes and saw her mother in the form of an angelic fairy creature.

Queen Hope outstretched her arms and her voice became more graceful than ever.

"Mother! Oh, mother!" Princess Hope cried. "You wouldn't be this way if it weren't for me...I'm so sorry..."

"Do not be sad, my daughter. This all was meant to happen. For you and your friends are all meant for something much greater than what duties you have been given here. Do not fret, all shall fall into place once you and your friends are revived on earth. Beryl shall not get away with the damage she has done to this galaxy and the universe. She shall create a huge imbalance...but just three mystic words from you shall make all of this disappear...and you will all return to set it all right in your own way..." she watched Hope hold tightly onto her brooch, not knowing what to say or do yet, and she gripped tighter onto it while Solaris knelt down behind her and held her closely. Everyone was killed, Beryl was going insane, her army of darkness grew in larger numbers as the Moon Kingdom suddenly crumbled to nothing. That's when she knew that Beryl had truly won when she heard her best friend's mother's voice shout the last of her energies away...

"COSMIC...MOON...POWER!"

And while her mother faded away into the heavens where she belonged, Queen Hope's last words...

"Mystic Amber Revive..."

Princess Hope allowed her last tear to fall before standing back onto her feet, tall and proud and shouted those words.

"MYSTIC AMBER REVIVE!"

Her power alone led all of the tiny crystal balls that held everyone's souls that Queen Serenity had saved down to earth like a cosmic wave of shooting stars. Queen Beryl was suddenly locked away in another dimension along with her evil warriors and the Moon Kingdom was now empty and crumbling and abandoned, as if it were all but a dream that it was once a thriving kingdom of beauty and romance.

Hope fell to her knees and watched all of the little crystals fly to earth like little fairies. Her eyes teared up realizing that all of her friends would be reborn as earthlings. Mortals...

Prince Solaris knelt beside Princess Hope wondering if she was alright. She was weak, she was frail, she was dying, fading away...

"This was all meant to happen, Prince Solaris. We shall all be reunited. You and I...Darien and Serenity...we shall be together again..." with the last of her strength, she handed Solaris her Earth Brooch. It glimmered in his palms; a farewell gift and a symbol of their love. "I entrust this to you, my love...find me...I'll be back on earth..."

"I love you, Princess Hope..." they kissed until her body faded away into another crystal that floated off to join the others that would soon be reborn on earth.

Prince Solaris just stood and watched; his eyes brimmed in tears after losing Princess Hope. Before leaving the torn down palace, he took one last look at the amber crystal that his love had entrusted him; the powers of earth in his hands.

He would wait and just use it to find her at long last. After all, he was immortal and he would stay this way forever and so would his pride, his love...his Hope.

~ The End~


End file.
